Ponzoña
by AndreCullen
Summary: Bella tiene todo: una familia, una casa, un futuro y a su chico perfecto. Pero todavía siente que le falta algo que está a punto de conseguir... inmortalidad. 'Me lo prometiste... tras la boda' 'Y así será' B&Ed 'T' por precaución.


_**¡¡Hola!! Bueno, este es mi segundo one shot. Esta vez trata sobre la transformación de Bella... y su curioso nuevo don. Me ha llevado unos días... sobre todo porque no tenía ni idea de como acabarlo. Pero creo que me quedó apropiado como lo puse. Espero que os guste.**_

**Ponzoña.**

Ardía. Aquello era lo único que podía pensar. Todo me ardía. Desde mi cabeza hasta los dedos de mis pies. Debía ser el _infierno_. Por mucho que lo intenté, el ruego salió de mi boca más de una vez, inconscientemente.

-Mátame, por favor, mátame.- bramaba, presa del dolor.

No podía abrir los ojos, pero aún así sentía la presencia de toda la familia Cullen a mi alrededor. Jasper trataba de calmar mi dolor con su don, pero no servía para nada. El dolor lo regía todo, me rodeaba tanto como la oscuridad. Era horrible.

Quise derrumbarme, sollocé sin parar y perdí la voz al quincuagésimo grito. Sentía mi alma, desgarrada, como nunca antes la había sentido. ¿Tendría razón Edward? ¿Se perdería el alma al transformarse? **No**, me negué a pensar en aquello, él sí tenía alma.

-¡¡Por favor!!- la súplica volvió a brotar de mis labios cuando el fuego atravesó mi garganta.

Pero lo que más temía era el momento final, el momento que terminara con aquella transformación. Cuando parara mi corazón, aquel sería el final. Noté las lágrimas en mis mejillas, pero no me aliviaban, hervían. Creí que perforarían mi rostro, pero no lo hicieron. Apreté los puños con fuerza cuando el fuego tomó poder de mis piernas. Mis uñas se clavaron en las palmas de mis manos y, tal fue su fuerza, que desgarraron la piel. La sangré se deslizó por mis manos hacia el lecho en el que yacía.

-Salid, chicos, salid.- reconocí la dulce voz de Esme en algún lugar cerca de mí, aunque la sentí a miles de kilómetros.

Supe quién había salido, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie eran fuertes pero... no tanto. Por ello me sorprendí cuando, en medio de una convulsión de dolor, oí la melodiosa voz de Rosalie junto a mí oído, en un bajo susurro.

-No apruebo tu decisión, lo sabes.- musitó con dulzura.- Pero de eso hablaremos más adelante.- oí su risa suave y cantarina.- Ahora, tienes que aguantar. No sufrirás mucho más.- me prometió pasando sus dedos fríos por mi frente.

Su contacto me hizo estremecer. El contraste entre su frescura casi heladora y el fuego que sentía hizo que tuviera una nueva convulsión. Escuché, en la lejanía, como se echaba hacia atrás, junto a sus hermanos y padres.

Poco a poco, a medida que pasaban las horas, el fuego fue haciéndose con mis restantes partes del cuerpo. Primero le tocó a mi estómago, después a mis brazos, más tarde comenzó a arder mi espina dorsal, seguida por mis pulmones. Mi cabeza también debía arder, ya que me costaba pensar con claridad. Era como si una bruma se entremetiera en mis pensamiento, tejiendo una tela de confusión entre los poco lúcidos rescoldos de consciencia que era capaz de conservar. Cuando el fuego se apoderó de mis pulmones fue horrible. Era incapaz de respirar, coger aire fue imposible durante un rato y mi respiración se convirtió en jadeos asmáticos mientras trataban de conseguir una gota de oxígeno. ¿Cuánto quedaba para que terminara? Ya debían haber pasado unas buenas treinta y seis horas, al menos. Eso quería decir que quedaban doce más...

-¡¡**Haz que pare**!!- aullé, mi corazón se empezaba a ver afectado.

En ese momento pude abrir los ojos.

-¡**Ayuda**! ¡**Paradlo**!- chillé, a punto de sufrir un ataque.

No veía, no podía ser pero así era... no veía nada. No era negrura, si no más bien un brillo cegador como el del sol a mediodía o la lámpara de un quirófano. Un quirófano. Seguramente era la comparación más acertada que había hecho.

-¿Cuánto queda?- oí a Edward preguntar, su voz sonaba torturada.

-Llevamos veintitrés horas... otras veinticinco.- contestó Carlisle, preocupado.

¿Veintitrés? ¿Veintitrés? ¿**Veintitrés**? No. Era imposible. No podría sobrevivir otras veinticinco horas. La morfina no había servido de nada y el dolor solo iba el aumento... en demasiado aumento. Un fogonazo atacó a mi corazón y me sentí atravesada de pecho a espalda. Me recorrió un escalofrío y empecé a dejar de oír los latidos de mi corazón. Un extraño sopor me invadió mientras un sudor frío y pegajoso cubría mi frente. No quería... no quería dormir. No después de lo que había sufrido. Veintitrés horas de sufrimiento y tortura no iban a servir para luego morir. Pero sucumbí. Presa del abatimiento y viendo el dolor remitir, me dormí con la imagen de Edward como última.

_Abrí los ojos... pero a mi alrededor no había dolor, no había oscuridad, ni había aquel horrible brillo... pero, tampoco había nada. Con nada no me refería a negrura, ni blancura, ni a un silencio misterioso. Simplemente, nada. Tragué saliva, nerviosa, y aún más lo estuve cuando el sonido retumbó en todo mi alrededor. No podría definir que era aquello, pero me sentía terriblemente... sola, perdida, asustada. No entendía la razón de mis sentimientos, pero decidí no tratar de entenderlos. Simplemente, me dejé llevar. Por la nada, por el silencio, por el vacío... no dejé que los sentimientos me inundaran ni que me abandonaran, les deje fluir como nunca lo había hecho. Durante un rato, vagué sin otro destino que el que mi subconsciente decidía de manera aleatoria. Al cabo de unas horas el ambiente ya no me agobiaba, mi respiración se había acompasado y el oxígeno volvía a llegar con perfecta facilidad a mis pulmones. Pero algo cambió. La nada continuó ahí... pero apareció algo más. Un recuerdo se personificó ante mí... pero no en el punto de vista esperado. Era el momento en el que Edward me había transformado. Pero no lo vi desde mi posición entre los brazos de mi novio, si no a un lado... junto a donde estaba Alice. Pude ver lo que había visto en aquel momento... y lo que no._

_Edward se acercó a mí y me besó suavemente en los labios, después acarició mi oreja con sus labios y musitó:_

_-Te quiero._

_Me oí suspirar y responder:_

_-Pase lo que pase, yo a ti también._

_Cerré los ojos con nerviosismo y me dejé caer entre sus brazos. Y entones vi lo que no había visto cuando comencé a transformarme, tras cerrar mis ojos. Edward miró dudoso a Carlisle y a Alice y después volvió a observarme, indefensa y esperando en sus brazos. Acercó sus labios a mi cuello poco a poco, muy lentamente. Exhaló su suave aliento sobre mi yugular mientras cerraba sus ojos un par de segundos para concentrarse. Después echó los labios hacia atrás y dejó ver sus afilados dientes. Sentí un escalofrío cuando vi como se acercaba a mí. Casi pude notar como sus colmillos se clavaban en mi cuello... llevé mi mamo a mi cuello inconscientemente y, sorprendida, noté la marca de dos agujeros paralelos. Seguí palpando aquellas costras circulares mientras veía a mi yo del pasado convulsionarse en los brazos de Edward mientras él se retiraba. Pude ver como transcurrían las horas y como, poco a poco, el perfecto rostro de Edward se iba convirtiendo más y más en una máscara de agonía. También pude ver los cambios experimentados en mí... mi piel había empalidecido notablemente al cabo de seis horas, y yo gritaba sin parar más de lo que recordaba haber gritado. A las doce horas vi mis manos ir hacia mi garganta. Parecía estar ahogándome por lo que adiviné que había sido en aquel momento en el que la ponzoña se había apoderado de mis pulmones. Pero lo realmente extraño era... que yo no sentía nada, absolutamente nada, en mi posición al otro lado de la habitación. De nuevo las preguntas me inundaron, ¿por qué estaba viendo aquello y no completando mi transformación en brazos de Edward? ¿Acaso había muerto? ¿Había salido algo mal? Vi como el reloj daba medianoche y Edward preguntaba a Carlisle el tiempo que quedaba... inmediatamente me di cuenta de cual era la respuesta:_

_-Llevamos veintitrés horas... otras veinticinco._

_Lo musité a la vez que Carlisle. Aquel había sido el momento en el que... ¿había muerto? De improviso sentí un retortijón, una especie de quemazón, y la imagen se volvió más difusa. Vi como Edward se inclinaba sobre mí cuando dejé de gritar en sus brazos y entonces..._

-¿Bella?- la voz de ángel de Edward no sirvió esta vez tampoco de mucho, el dolor comenzó a volver a hacerse con el control de mi cuerpo. ¿De nuevo viva? Tal y como me sentía... prefería estar muerta. Creí que aquel fuego continuaría eternamente... pero me di cuenta de que ya no cubría todo mi cuerpo, más bien sentía casi todo mi cuerpo de un frío congelador y aterradoramente no me congelaba. Lo único que continuaba ardiendo era mi corazón. Ahora latía mucho más despacio... casi con pereza, como si le costara grandes esfuerzos cada débil latido que daba. Contuve todos los gritos que pude, aunque no pude estar segura de haberlo conseguido con todos. Y de nuevo la voz de un ángel sonó.

-¿Cuánto queda, Carlisle, cuánto?- mucho más alterada de lo que nunca la había oído.

Quise decirle que no pasaba nada, pues los ángeles no debían llorar... pero aquella vez ni aquel pensamiento sirvió de algo. Continué tendida en sus brazos entre espasmos de dolor sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

-Solo un par de horas más... tal vez menos.- murmuró Carlisle en un lugar que identifiqué como el sofá de aquella habitación.

Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac... era como si un reloj se hubiera instalado en mi cabeza, taladrándome los oídos. El tiempo pasaba aunque pareciera imposible... ya no sabía si mi sangre continuaba moviéndose pero dolía, aquel tiempo transcurrió de forma desigual, con saltos extraños y treguas insoportables, pero pasar, pasó, incluso en aquel momento de terrible dolor.

-¿Bella?- no era la voz de Edward, si no la de Alice, la que pronunciaba mi nombre.

Me extrañó oírla tan cercana... hasta que me percaté de algo más. El dolor... se había esfumado, al igual que la quemazón. Abrí los ojos poco a poco y pude ver a Alice, Rosalie, Edward y Carlisle con absoluta claridad. Noté como se sobresaltaban un poco e incluso pude ver la mueca de disgusto que pasó por el rostro de Rosalie y Edward durante un infinitesimal segundo. Alcé mi mano titubeante y la posé en mi pecho. Mi corazón ya no latía. Junte mis manos y noté el tacto suave que siempre había admirado de la piel de Edward, también vi el color extremadamente pálido de mi piel. Me incorporé sin ayuda y sin volver a mirar a los vampiros que se agrupaban expectantes a mi alrededor. Me abalancé sobre el espejo al otro lado de la habitación al que llegué en menos de una milésima de segundo. Sorprendida, vi mis ojos de color rojo borgoña, que debían haber sido lo que había sobresaltado a mi familia. Sonreí y me di la vuelta. Edward continuaba observándome junto a los demás, y centré mi atención en él. Dudé un par de segundos y después me abalancé en sus brazos.

-Por fin...- musité enterrando mi rostro en su pecho, me extrañé ante la dulzura de mi voz.

-Te quiero.- sonrió él besándome suavemente.

Permanecimos así unos segundos, hasta que Alice carraspeó. Me separé de Edward y la miré interrogante.

-Tengo un par de noticias, Bella.- anunció con voz cantarina.- Con relación a tu nueva condición.- me sonrió al decir esto.

Continué mirándola, impaciente.

-Lo primero... sigues siendo inmune a los poderes de Edward, Jane y Aro.- rió cuando Edward la miró arrugando el ceño.- Sí, lo he visto.- me guiñó un ojo.

-¿Y lo segundo?- la apresuré.

-Tienes un poder que nadie más tiene...- confesó.

-¿Qué poder?- me entusiasmé.

-El de soñar.

_**Espero que os haya gustado. Personajes y lugares de Stephenie Meyer. Hay un párrafo inspirado en la sensación de Bella en 'Luna Nueva', en el capítulo de 'Despertar'. Vuestros reviews me ayudan a mejorar día a día como escritora, por lo que si habéis llegado leyendo hasta aquí, os agradecería que pincharais el GO!**_

_**Besos,**_

_**Andrea**_


End file.
